callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Combat Training
Awesome Considering I lost my Xbox LIVE connection (moving), this feature kicks ass! -- CoD addict ·''' (talk) 13:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) yeah, It's perfect for me too because I don't get to try weapons out except for real matches. and if I suck with that weapon, then I go 1-15 if I don't switch classes. =D!!! It is da bomb. Perfect Dark Much? Recently, I've been playing a lot of Perfect Dark on the Nintendo 64, and their multiplayer has the option to put bots, along with actual multiplayer, and now in the new 360 version, you can play online. Would it be alright with the editors if I put something along the lines of "This has been compared to Perfect Dark by fans?" Professional Swan Diver 15:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) To be fair, a lot of games have had this for ages. The early arena games had AI in them.AdvancedRookie 15:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You could say the same thing about a lot of games, but it's inappropriate for the wiki. 02:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ugly article This article looks very ugly with all those 'Sources' everywhere and on-page argumentation. It could do with less speculation and drivel. I Hope... I hope that there is a combat training mode that is offline or I am going to burn my copy of the game. That's a bit brash for a simple game mode not being available. Why not just take the game back and get your money back? One800MyGrits 14:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) WE WANT COMBAT TRAINING AVAILABLE OFFLINE!!! i heard we need internet connection to play CT... really, thats sucks! why we need to online to play against ai bots? treyarch please dont dissappoint many gamers out there, i've asked them and truly many of them like to have CT offline... The only reasons I have NOT sold Gears 2 and Unreal Tournament 3 is because I can play offline w/ bots when I bring my 360 to my friends house. so please treyarch, think for the poor people who doesnt have internet at once this time... thank you... Leaked Copies There have been numerous people with leaked copies stating that the combat training requires internet/xbox live gold to play it. They disappoint....... I have played COD: Black Ops and I have to say that Treyarch has really out done them-selfs with this game. However, they all so Fd it up. The Offline Mulitplayer (a.k.a) Combat Training needs a Gold Xbox Live membership as well as a internet connection to play it. I for one am outraged!!!!!!!!!!!! Why do we that crap to play against BOTS..... I am tried of being told lies. So Treyarch please feel to go F@#$ Your Self. Thank You. 'BurleyDiesel292 ' banned 19:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Pretty Good I like this feature but it could have been better. For one I think the aiming system on the bots could use improvement. Anyone else that reads this might also think they look like they have aimbots. They walk like human players but don't shoot like human players. BarakaThePious 17:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) They do have an aimbot. It seems like instead of taking advice from other games that have better working bot enemys, Treyarch decided to slap together something out of the dumpster, and try to sell it off as a game mode. On Veteran difficulty they're shooting you before they even turn the wall you're behind. One800MyGrits 14:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Offline How do you get into it while offline?Hunter Steven 21:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) DO you need xbox live or PSN to play this mode? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'''Bioniclepluslotr]] 20:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Same here! I can't access it! I DON'T HAVE AN ETHERNET CABLE!!! 16:29, November 16, 2010 (UTC) co op on same console? i just rented this game yesterday and its pretty cool. combat training was something i was really looking forward to and i was excited to play co op on the same console but every time it keeps putting my and my friend who has the second controller on different teams. i couldnt find any way to put us on the same team and it feels like i tried everything. any help? And have you tried switching teams from the pause menu it did that to me and my friend however we went to the pause screen before the match started and I would switch teams.Hope this helps. Sniperteam82308 03:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) no i actually didnt think of that. thanks im glad you can do this. ill do it next time so we can play on the same team. Alright glad to help hope it works.:) Sniperteam82308 03:54, November 15, 2010 (UTC) How many Friends can Play? How many friends can play Combat Training and join in this COOP. Is it just 2 player, 3 player etc? Thanks lie Treyarch said ai isn't intellegent to capture objective's yet in star wars battlefront made in 2004 had ai that could capture objective's and stuff